Marauding: The Story Of Sirius Black
by The Username Found
Summary: This story is being co-written by Oh-My-Dead-Wizard-Gawd so be sure to also check out "Marauding: The Story Of Remus Lupin". Rated T to be on the safe side. Please Rate and Review- blah blah blah. Eventual R/S J/L P/OFC First Year. Chapter one up now!
1. And so it begins

**Marauding: The Story Of Sirius Black **

Sirius woke up just as the light had begun to filter into the room. He, the feeling of excitement growing in the pit of his stomach, reached under his pillow, pulling out a well worn parchment. His grey eyes darted reading the letter quietly reading to himself the letter.

"HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY. Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE. Order of Merlin, First Class - Blah, blah, blah" his eyes scanned down a bit further finger tracing the letter. A smile crossing his face as he whispered, "Dear Mr. Black, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Term begins on September 1st. You will find enclosed a list."

Coming from a pure-blood family, he knew on his birthday, he'd get that letter of acceptance to Hogwarts, but it was nice to have it all the same. No more teasing from his younger brother Regulus with the prospect he wouldn't get a letter. There was an excitement about finally being able to leave this house, even if it was for a little while.

Sirius flipped to the next page knowing tomorrow he'd be away from his parents. He shook his rather curly hair slowly not wanting to think about it. He turned his attention back on the parchment.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. UNIFORM First-year students will require: Three sets of plain work robes (black)-Triple Check"

He said smiling smugly, remembering a few days ago when he had gone to Diagon Alley.

"One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear-check" Sirius glanced back at the disarrayed pile. "One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) -Check - One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) -and, check."

Sirius glanced over at the pile of books that sat next to the Hogwarts uniform and went back and forth between the parchment and the book titles. He wasn't about to forget anything to make his parents send stuff to him for Hogwarts. Unless that was he wanted a howler.

"The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk. Got it. A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot. Check. Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling. Yep. A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch. Got it. One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore. Check. Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander. Yep. The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble. And, check mate."

Sirius then looked a the last smaller pile.

"OTHER EQUIPMENT," Sirius smiled, "1 wand. Yep, 15 inches and looking forward to using. 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2). Check. 1 set glass or crystal phials. Check. 1 telescope. Check. 1 set brass scales. Check. Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad. Oh, not all three… though I suppose that wouldn't work to well."

Sirius rolled his eyes as he got to the last bit and with as much of a proper tone as he could muster he said, loudly. "PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK!"

Sirius fell back on his bed, snorting with annoyance. "That is stupid. What do they think, we are just going to fly away on them?"

In any case he was excited to go to Hogwarts. His eyes closed daydreaming of for what tomorrow would bring, however his time alone in his room wasn't as as long as he'd hope. The door to his room opened suddenly and Sirius snapped up only to see Regulus. The younger Black hovered near the doorway.

"Get out."

"Mum says to get up." he stated.

"I said get out,." Sirius said, with a growl as he got up, leaving his Hogwarts letter on his bed and chased after his brother only to stop quickly when he spotted his mother with a look of disappointment.

Sirius lowered his head quickly back into his room, ignoring the looks from his mother. He quickly got dressed and quickly finger combed his hair. He then made his slow descent down the stairs to where his family was waiting.

He already knew it was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Today was the day, Sirius couldn't help but smile. Today he'd be on his way to Hogwarts and not even the more then likeliness of him winding up in Slytherin - as his parents and grandparents had been - could damper his mood.<p>

He was going to be on the train to Hogwarts. He was going to get away from the strain of his parents' eyeing him up as one big disappointment. He'd be able to learn magic and be able to fly. And be able to do whatever he wanted.

"Go on through, with your father," said his mother nodding towards the brick wall. "I'll follow with Regulus."

He grasped his trunk his stomach so jumpy and excited it felt as if there were butterflies in his stomach. Sirius felt a jolt of relief as the two of them entered 9¾ with his mother and younger brother appearing behind him not too much later.

Sirius glanced around, seeing the buzz that surrounded the waiting train. He glanced around and then back at his mother whom was instructing him on good behavior or something, Sirius wasn't really listening.

He felt a smack on the back of his head, and Sirius looked up to find it was his father whom smacked the back of his head.

"Listen to your mother," he scowled, and Sirius rolled his eyes only to get another hardy smack from his father.

"Fine," Sirius grumbled and Regulus hid his laughter in a poor fake cough.

His mother straightened his robes, muttering. "Don't be hanging out with any mudbloods, you hear. Nasty lot, the bunch of them. Make sure to find your cousins right away, they are sure to already know some pure blood families for you to hang out with. "

The train let out a whistle and Sirius sighed in relief. "Gotta go."

Sirius then quickly boarded the train without so much as waving farewell to his family. _Finally. _A small smirk crossed his face, feeling as if a large weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He wheel his luggage past a few filled compartment. When he saw his cousin, Narcissa Black, Sirius moved quickly towards the back, on the look out for perhaps and empty compartment.

The train lurched forward and Sirius continued forth to find either an empty compartment or one that just had one or two other people. It was only when he was at the third to the last one did he find only one person inside.

Figuring it be the best, Sirius slipped inside, looking unsure at the other boy. Glanced over seeing where the first boy had placed his things as not to look too silly, Sirius pulled his trunk into the compartment. He asked, "Are these seats taken?"

"No."

The boy's voice was a quiet one, barely above a whisper. Of course Sirius would get stuck in a compartment with some scared mudblood! _Wait, _some unknown voice in my mind said, as he was about to go to the other side of the compartment. _Talk to this guy. What better way to annoy mum and dad then to make friends with a mudblood? It's not like he CHOSE to be filth, anyway..._

One thing Sirius didn't understand about his parents is why they hated non-purebloods so. Of course, muggle were dangerous, always ready to 'burn a respectable witch or wizard at the steak,' whatever the hell that meant. But, why were muggleBORNS? They would either accept the fact that they are magic, thus eliminating a family to hate magic-kind, or go on their merry way, ignoring the signs that magic is all around them. It was stupid, really...

As for Half Bloods and the like, they can't help that some parent had the misfortune of falling in love with a muggle. Sirius actually thought it was pretty funny, how some witches or wizards would marry a muggle, shag them, and THEN tell them about magic. It seemed like an amazing prank!

So, fortunately for Sirius, as he would exclaim later, after going to the point of ignoring his dear old mum's incessant Howlers, he stayed, and (dear Merlin!) talked to the child- or at least he TRIED to.

"Who are you?" He asked, thinking of his mum's scowling face when she found about about his new friend.

"No one important." Was the reply. He tried again.

"Are you a First Year, too?"

"Yeah."

This was getting a bit annoying. Why wouldn't this kid talk?

And then (Oh, so fortunate for us, dear readers) the child, thank Merlin, asked Sirius something!

"What er- house do you thing you'll be in?" The boy asked, timidity making his voice quiet and almost hard to hear.

"My family's always been in Slytherin. I kind of hate them, though. Hope I won't have to spend every ruddy day with them." He smiled, having a delicious thought. "Oh, wouldn't it be grand to be sorted into some other house, 'disgracing the family name?'" He said, the last words a falsetto, nasally imitation of Walburga Black.

"'Disgracing the family name?' Oh, you're a Pureblood, aren't you?" The boy asked, seemingly frightened of Sirius now.

"And the only one of them that doesn't hate... er.. _muggleborns," _the name sounded odd in his mouth.

The boy seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. He extended his hands, gaining back his composure and a little courage, as time would tell.

"Remus Lupin."

He shook the Remus's hand, perhaps holding contact for a second longer than the usual. (And oh, the poor child, he didn't make note of that )

Now that the child was actually being civil, Sirius took the time to get a closer look at the boy. He had warm skin, like someone who spent a lot of time in the sun. His dirty blonde hair fell just below his ears, and his eyes were light brown. (Caramel, as Sirius would later correct himself.) He had a slightly rounded nose, with a cut on the bridge. It seemed this boy had quite a few marks on his body, to say the least, and his clothes hung loose off of his body.

_Lupin... I've heard that surname once... but, where? I know there was some Lupin family, a great Pureblooded man ran off with some muggle... So, this boy is a half-blood. _He smiled, knowing how badly that would bother his father.

And then, suddenly, the compartment doors flew open, and another boy came in. His black hair was sticking up at odd angles, his glasses were askew, and his hazel eyes were filled with tears of mirth. He scrambled to the window, grinning all the while. Trailing after him, another child, plump, short, mousy-brown hair, and searching blue eyes, entered the compartment.

"James!" The boy whined to his bespackled friend. "You made me forget my candy!"

The boy with the glasses, James, just laughed.

"Oh, come on, Pete. I'm just taking the mickey!"

He pulled out a small parcel, and threw it to the boy, who seemed to be close to tears.

_Oh, good, a whining, sniveling mud- No, I musn't think like that. The parents are rubbing off on you, old chap, _Sirius thought.

The two boys sat down in the compartment. And, yet again, the doors flew open, revealing a red haired girl with tears streaking her face. Remus took one look at her, looked to Sirius, who was going to talk to her, and shook his head. Sirius sat down.

The girl sat in the far corner of the compartment, staring out the window. Once more, the compartment doors creaked open. _Who's next, Dumbledore?_

A boy with greasy black hair and a fairly large nose came in and sat down next to her. She glanced at him, then looked away. _Wonder what's got her miffed? _ An awkward silence filled the compartment, as the boys tried to ignore the crying female and her friend.

"I don't want to talk to you," She said in a whining voice.

"Why not?" The boy asked.

"T-Tuney hates me, because we saw that letter from Dumbledore."

Trying very hard not to look like he was eavesdropping, Sirius vaguely wondered who Tuney was.

"So what?" The boy dared to say, as Sirius tried not to chuckle at his audacity, the poor bloke.

The red haired girl glared at the greasy child.

"So, she's my sister!"

"She's only a-" the boy said, catching himself mid-sentence. _A muggle?_

"But, we're going! This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!" The boy exclaimed, excitedly.

She nodded, half smiling.

_So, these two are friends. And magic. and Tuney, whoever that may be, can't come. So, a muggleborn and.. a half-blood? I've never seen this boy before... Can't be pure, then. _

"You'd better be in Slytherin," The boy ventured.

"Slytherin?" The James bloke said. _Definitely a Potter, _noted Sirius, as the boy said the name with disgust.

"Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" James asked Sirius.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin," he said.

"Blimey, and I thought you were alright!" James offered.

Sirius grinned.

"Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

James lifted an invisible sword.

"'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad."

The greasy haired boy made a small, disparaging noise. James turned on him.

"Got a problem with that?"

"No," said the boy, though his slight sneer said otherwise. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy – "

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" interjected Sirius.

James roared with laughter. The girl sat up, rather flushed, and looked from James to Sirius in dislike.

"Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment."

"Oooooo…"

James and Sirius imitated her lofty voice; James tried to trip Severus as he passed.

"See ya, Snivellus!" Siruis called, as the compartment door slammed.

He leaned back in the seat smirking at the other compartment mates. This was defiantly going to be an interesting year at Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author Notes: <strong>_

**_Hello there. This is my chapter for the co-writings of me and _Oh-My-Dead-Wizarding-Gawd, and I can already tell it shall be a beautiful. :D **

**Now here be the link for her side of this story (Please tag along with both stories, if you please):**

_**.net/s/7564274/1/Marauding_The_Story_Of_Remus_Lupin**_

_**And here is her page for you, if you get the urge, to read some of her other stuff:**_

_**.net/u/2971250/**_

_**Seriously, though keep track of both these stories cause depending on how things go, like these beginning chapters may reveal different things or could even be the same event through the eyes of each of them. **_

_**Can't think of anything else, so until next time!**_


	2. To Hogwarts!

One long, loud, and laughter filled train ride later, a voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

The other boys including Sirius stopped mid conversation and glanced up. He glanced over at Remus whom meekly grinned, and nodded towards the compartment doors. They all stood, and then filed out of the compartment, into the halls of the train.

The train slowed down and came to a stop. The foursome walked off of the train and onto another platform.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! C'mon, follow me — any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

A large, hairy man was beckoning to them. Remus pointed the man out to their group and they obediently shuffled behind him, following him down a steep path. It was quite dark, as if they were going through a thicket of trees.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," the man called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud, "Oooooh," and Sirius couldn't help but grin at the view. The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

_Wicked awesome. _he thought to himself.

"No more'n four to a boat!" the man called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore

The boys all shuffled into a boat. Peter craned his head out of the boat and looked down into the water.

"Everyone in?" shouted the large man, who had a boat to himself . "Right then — FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff.

And of course, Peter hadn't heard the warning. The little boats carried the others through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face, but Peter fell in the water, dragging James down with him. Sirius looked at Remus, then smirked. "Fancy a swim?"

"What?" Remus asked. _Perfect, _Sirius thought. Sirius pushed Remus into the water, and then jumped in himself.

The boats came to a stop.

"What're yeh four doin'?" The man said.

"Fell... in..." Peter wheezed.

"Get on, back in yeh go!" The man sad, chuckling slightly to himself, and the boys swam back to their boat and climbed in.

They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

Then they scattered up a passageway in the rock after the man's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. Remus was cold, Peter was shivering, and James and Sirius grinned like madmen.

_We've barely been here five minutes and I am already having the best time of my life. _Sirius grin widdened. _This is going to be an amazing year. _

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here? " the man said. They all nodded.

He raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

It swung open, and a severe looking woman with black hair and red robes stood there.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said the man.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." McGonagall replied.

Hagrid strode off, waving at the children.

The Professor pulled open another door. She lead the first years into an entrance hall, which seemed to be larger than Remus's mum's house. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Hundreds of voices sounded from a doorway to the right — the rest of the school must already be here — but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

She looked at Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter. She sighed.

"I'll be back to retrieve you for he ceremony. Please wait quietly." She left.

Sirius smiled to himself. He hoped that they could all be in the same house since they all were fun to be around. He could tell that much already.

Suddenly, someone screamed. He looked at the source of the scream, and laughed. His dad had spoken of the Hogwarts ghosts, too. The ghosts saw the children and began chattering excitedly.

"Icle firsties!" One cried. "Oh, what fun!"

"Quiet, Peeves! You'll scare the poor things! Look at this one, he's shaking!" A transparent man in ruffles and tights said, gesturing towards Peter.

Peter looked pale at being addressed. "I'm not scared, sir. I fell in the lake."

The ghost was about to reply, when McGonagall walked back into the room.

"Move along, now. Get in a line, the Sorting is about to begin."

They filed into a line, as McGonagall opened the doors. She led them out of the room, across the hallway, and through a large pair of doors, into the Great Hall.

It was lit by and abundance of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting.

Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a stop in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver.

Sirius felt a tap on his arm and glanced over seeing Remus who was pointing upwards. Sirius grinned seeing the sky above.

"You can see me on there, you know. Look." Sirius pointed towards a brightly shining star that Remus recognised as part of Sirius Cluster. He smiled warmly at the boy.

Professor McGonagall carried a stall into the front of the waiting First Years. She placed the Hat Remus had seen in Dumbledore's office onto the stall. He noticed the older students staring at the hat and looked to it. The hat had a tear near the rim. It opened itself wide, using the hole as a sort of mouth, and began to sing.

The hat finished it's song to applause from the occupants of the hall. Sirius clapped, nudging James in the side with his elbow slightly and grinned like a mad-man.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said.

Sirius felt his stomach begin to form into a knot. What if he didn't get in the same house as the people he had gotten so close to on the train? He scrunched his nose, not liking the idea of having to spend his years with the Slytherin house., and more importantly, his horrid family.

"ABBOT, MARCUS!" She called. A short boy scrambled up to the stall and placed the hat onto his head.

The hat was barely on him thirty seconds when it called, "Hufflepuff!" A table on the right cheered, clapped, and generally made noise as Marcus joined them.

"AUBREY, BERTRAM"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Avery became a Slytherin, but Sirius wasn't listening. He wrung his hands nervously knowing soon his name would be called.

"BLACK, SIRIUS!"

A roar of appause came from the Slytherin table causing him to flinch slightly. _I don't want to worry about blood purity and tradition of upholding the family name. _Sirius glanced at James, looked at Remus, and scuffled over to the hat.

He calmly placed it on his head and there was darkness.

"_Ah, a Black eh?" _said a voice in his mind - oh, right, the hat, _"You must want to be i-"_

"_NO!" _screamed Sirius fearing the sorting hat would call out the house before he had a chance to think. _"Not Slytherin, please anything but that."_

The Sorting hat paused, and Sirius wasn't sure if it would hear his plea. Finally the the voice called spoke.

"_But you family has been in there for generations. All your cousins, aunts, and uncles have been put in that house." _said the Sorting Hat softly._ "Ah, but you don't think of them as family... do you? Being a pure blood means nothing to you. Surprising since you are the heir of the House of Black." _

"_I never asked to be the heir. I don't like the values of my family."_

"_You've made some friends, I see." _the Sorting Hat said shifting through his mind. _"On the train?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Even if your family does not agree with half-bloods or mudbloods?"_

"_I don't care. They've treated me more like family then my actual family has ever felt like to me. I feel like I can be myself." _Sirius thought, surprised at what he was saying. But it felt true. He did feel like he could be himself around the three he had met on the train then any pure-blood, stick-up-their-ass person he had ever met while he was living at home.

"_Very brave, I dare say. You be best suited for..."_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

An odd cry from the Slytherin table sounded from Sirius' sorting as Sirius ran over to the Gryffindor table. Remus caught his eye, and Sirius grinned. After a few more names, "LUPIN, REMUS!" was called and Sirius gave him, a unnoticed thumbs up.

Remus looked pale as he sat there with the hat on his head, and Sirius leaned more towards the hat, waiting with bated breath at what his new-found friend would get into House-wise.

After a minute the sorting hat declaired. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius cheered loudly as Remus made his way next to him. Before the new Gryffindor could sit, Sirius high fived him. "Awesome, mate." he said with a grin, clasping him on the back as Remus sat down next to him, "Now we just have to cross our fingers and hope James and Peter to get sorted in the same house. Though I suppose Jame will no problem. Pete... Not so sure."

"I'm sure they'll be joining us shorty," replied Remus ,looking over at the students still waiting to be sorted. More names were called and finally, their two friends were sorted, "Gryffindor!" for both. Sirius couldn't help but grin when they all were at the same table.

Peter and James sat across from Remus and Sirius, laughing and beaming like madmen. As more names were called, the more Sirius's fondness of the other boys grew. James, he noted, often started new topics of conversation, and Peter hung onto his words like a lifeline. Remus was more reserved, but that added to the sense of mystery that Sirius was beginning to find endearing. How could he crack the polite front Remus wore? He was going to make a loud, obnoxious child out of that boy yet!

After a fair bit of time, the last first year was sorted. As, "ZABINI, ARMANDO!" became a Slytherin and took his seat, Dumbledore stood.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Before we eat, I'd like to say a few words, and they are: Nonoxidation! Tussilago! Anuech! Legendizing! Thank you!"

Dumbledore sat down, and the hall was filled with the sound of clapping. Peter was giggling into his hand, Remus wore an amused expression, and James and Sirius were huddling over the table in laughter.

Without warning, the plate in front of Sirius filled with food. Sirius grinned. Throughout the Pureblood circle, Hogwart's food was famous. He grabbed his silverware, and fogetting the Black family etiquette, literally dug in. His friends around him did the same, and he had the opportunity to observer their behavior, making metal notes to himself.

The first thing he realized about Peter Pettigrew was that he never was the first to do something. He seemed to be seeking constant approval from James.

James Potter, on the other hand, leaked confidence in every move he made. He never hesitated, acting on impulse and speaking his mind.

Remus Lupin seemed defensive towards everything around him. It was like he was expecting someone to jump out at him at all times. He didn't show a lot of emotions, hiding behind a mask of proper social manners. Sirius got the feeling that he was hiding something, a vibe had been getting from the boy all of he time that he was around Remus. Judging by his response when Sirius had asked or his name (_I'm nobody," _or something along those lines) he was guarded and had a low self esteem.

He was completely intrigued by Remus Lupin. The air of mystery that surrounded his aura was perfect entertainment for a brilliant, if curious, mind like that of Sirius Black.

For this reason, he only half listened to the banter between his new dorm mates, and was taken by surprise when Dumbledore stood again, an his plate was cleared. (At least, more that it was before.)

"Now I'd like to go over some rules. The Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students-"

"-AKA we have to sneak out." Sirius said, elbowing Remus with a grin.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Flich, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors." Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling behind his glasses, "Quidditch trials will be held on the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch."

"Too bad we can't play." James murmured, Sirius nodding and said, "Stupid rule, really."

"And with that. Bedtime. Off you trot!"

* * *

><p><em>Author's Notes:<em>

_There you are, thee next leg of their journey. :D _


End file.
